The Time of the Flames
by PicturesOfLily47
Summary: Collab w/ FaCeThEfAcTs. "Mr. Schuester looked out the window to see a sign that read: WELCOME TO SILENT HILL."
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****This is a collab with FaCeThEfAcTs, after we watched Silent Hill together. I almost shit my pants, but I am now officially OBSESSED with Silent Hill(: In a way, this is our ode to Halloween. TRICK OR TREAT, MOTHER -**

**Artie A: Bad Lily. No swearing. **

**Me: Dammit. **

**Artie: *hits me over the head with a frozen NY Strip Steak* o3o**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>The Time of the Flames

**Characters: **Everyone, especially Kurt and Artie, on GLEE.

**Pairings: **Klaine, Arttany, Finchel, Samcedes.

**Warnings: **Violence, Language, Creepy themes...*Shivers*

**Rating:** T or M

**Synopsis: **The McKinley Glee Club drives by Silent Hill, West Virginia on the way to Regionals... and has no way to leave. *MWAHAHAAA*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either Silent Hill or Glee.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**(Chapter One)**<strong>_

"We've so got this! With my amazing singing and you guys as backup, the other Regionals contestants won't know what hit them!" Rachel Berry announced proudly at the front of the bus, turned around and looking back at the group. The others groaned. Santana Lopez looked downright pissed.

"Shut it, Man-Hands! We couldn't care less about you. We all know it's not you that wins these competitions. It's all of us. Now shut it, or I shut it for you," the Latina hissed. Rachel was taken aback. How dare she!

"Well, it's not my fault I'm the best!" Rachel retorted. Kurt Hummel stood up and gave Rachel his signature 'Bitch, please!' look.

"Excuse me, _Berry_," Kurt began, spitting her last name as if it were poison. "This isn't about you and your stupid mouth. This is about all of us. Now...SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Blaine Anderson, current boyfriend of the countertenor, patted his arm.

"Calm down, Kurt..." He warned. Kurt grumbled under his breath and he sank back in his seat, not caring about Rachel's hurt expression.

"Fine. Be that way. But, when we win Regionals, we all will know it will be because of me." The Jewish girl sat back down, huffing. Her boyfriend Finn Hudson put an arm around her.

"Relax, baby," he said coaxingly. "Don't strain your voice." Finn didn't much like playing into Rachel's conceited demeanor, but he was experienced and knew she would stay mad if he didn't. Besides, he'd gotten to second base with her before... and he was willing to do anything to make that happen again. Rachel smiled and snuggled into Finn's shoulder, content that people were finally paying attention to what was _important _for once.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Rachel was such an ego-filled drama queen. He couldn't believe he wanted to go to NYA with her once.

"Hey, Mr. Shue, when's the next pit stop? I think we all need to let out some of this hot air," said Artie Abrams, who was becoming increasingly annoyed by the minute.

"Not for a while," said Mr. Will Shuester, sighing. Why couldn't they all get along, at least until Regionals? "I suggest you all just hang in there, because nobody's going anywhere until Regionals is over."

They were passing through West Virgina on the way to Raleigh, South Carolina. They were so close to nationals, _so flipping close, _and Mr. Shuester was starting to worry that they wouldn't even make it to the end of this competition without falling apart.

Noah Puckerman was in the back of the bus, sitting alone and strumming on his guitar. The sound of him humming along to what suspiciously sounded like the opening chords of "Puff the Magic Dragon" was heard by Quinn Fabray, who turned around to face him.

"Is that what I think it is?" she said playfully.

"Hey." Puck quit strumming. "Don't be hatin'. My four-year-old cousin loves this song - I can't say 'no' to those big blue puppy eyes: 'Please sing it to me!'"

Mercedes Jones was texting Sam Evans, ignoring the fact that they were sitting right next to each other. She giggled at all of the flirty messages she received, earning a confused stare from her best friend, Kurt. Brittany Pierce was explaining to Santana about how her cat had read her diary for a 5th time and was close to only giving him 4 meals a day instead of 5 as a punishment. Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang were busy making out for the 3rd time that day, much to the other's annoyance.

Blaine turned to Kurt. "Bored, much?" He teased. Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah." He sighed and stared out the window. Trees zoomed by them as the bus continued to go 75mph on the highway. Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, earning a surprised squeak from the said boy.

"Shall we do something..._entertaining_ as we wait for the next pit stop?" Blaine purred in Kurt's ear. Kurt's face flushed.

"No. Not now. Later." The countertenor replied, earning a pout from the shorter boy. Kurt frowned. "Please don't use the puppy dog eyes on me!"

"I may not have another choice," said Blaine. Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine's behavior and turned back to the window.

All of a sudden, the radio made a high-pitched squeak, very reminiscent of what Sue Sylvester's voice sounded like to the glee club most of the time. "What the hell is that?" said Artie, muffling his ears.

"I don't know. What's going on?" said Mr. Shuester to the bus driver.

The bus driver shrugged. He reached over to turn off the radio, and the squeal ended abruptly. "Wonderful," said Rachel. "Now I can't hear the sound of thousands of hands applauding me!"

"For the love of all things holy, would you give it a rest!" said Santana, setting everyone off; mostly Rachel and Santana throwing ugly names at each other.

"Guys!" Mr. Shuester yelled. "Come on! Let's be mature about this, please!"

"WATCH OUT!" Mercedes yelled. Everyone turned to the front of the bus as the bus driver swerved to dodge a young girl crossing the road.

Everyone screamed. The bus turned in circles and crashed into a chain link fence nobody had noticed before.

Kurt groaned as he came to. A sharp pain throbbed in his head. He sucked in his breath and held his head in his hands, hoping the pain would go away. He then quickly retreated his hand as he felt something warm and sticky on his forehead. The fair-skinned boy looked at his hand, only to find blood covering his whole hand. Go figure.

Kurt looked around slowly, only to notice the front of the bus was dented, the windshield cracked and broken and the bus driver knocked unconscious. He looked around. Everyone seemed to be here and okay. He turned to his left to see Blaine starting to stir, as well as the rest of glee club. "What the hell happened?" groaned Brittany as she sat up, looking conflicted. Artie groaned and rubbed his bruised arm. Puck and Quinn were nursing their heads, while the rest still hadn't officially woken up.

Blaine turned to everyone and called out, "Is everyone alright?" There were murmurs and whines of 'Yes's. He looked to Kurt. "What about you?" He asked. Kurt smiled and kissed him softly.

"Yes, I am. Thanks," he replied. Artie looked at Mr. Shue, who had just woken up.

"Mr. Shue... where are we?" he asked. The said teacher looked out the window, only to see a sign that said:

**WELCOME TO SILENT HILL**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for the awesome reviews, you awesomely awesome people(:**

**Artie: Nobody wants to hear you talk. Get to the damn story already.**

**Me: OKIE!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>**(Chapter Two)**<strong>_

" 'Silent Hill?' " said Artie questioningly. "That name sounds familiar..."

Finn stood up in the middle of the aisle and went outside. The bus had a flat tire, and it was clear they were not going to make it to Regionals unless they acted fast. He was soon joined with the rest of the glee club, Artie coming around from the handicap exit on the other side of the bus.

In the air was what appeared to be falling snow. Puck caught a small piece of it with one finger and rubbed it together with his thumb. His pointer finger was smeared charcoal gray. "It's ash," he said, awed. Kurt widened his eyes.

"Oh no, my hair!" he cried, shielding his beloved head. Blaine, despite the situation, blushed at his boyfriend's adorableness. Rachel huffed.

"Who cares about your stupid hair? We'll never make it to Regionals now! Another solo wasted. Gone. And thanks to the damn girl in the middle of the road!" she cried. Blaine wandered down the road until he froze. He spun around to the group.

"Uh, guys?" he called, getting every one's attention. "I think you might wanna come see this." The group reluctantly headed over to Blaine. Kurt walked up to Blaine's side.

"What is it, Hun?" Kurt asked. Shakily, Blaine pointed toward the road ahead of them, or at least, what was left of it. Kurt paled. "Oh dear Gaga...the road! THE ROAD IS MISSING! IT'S GONE!" he shrieked, backing up. Artie wheeled over to the ledge and gasped.

"Holy frijoles..." he breathed. Santana growled.

"Great! We're stuck in the middle of some poorly named town in the middle of nowhere!" she hissed. Quinn paused.

"Wait...then how the hell did we get here in the first place? There was no explosion that would have destroyed the road or something!" she asked, clearly puzzled. Brittany shrugged.

"Maybe a unicorn flew us across, knowing we all have a purpose here to fulfill," she replied. Kurt face palmed.

"No, Brittany, no," he replied. Mr. Shue sighed.

"Alright, lets walk into town and see if anyone can help us." He called to the group. Mumbles of 'Fine' filled the air as the group turned to other way and started to make their way into Silent Hill.

"It certainly doesn't look very friendly here," said Puck, walking beside Artie. "Like a ghost town... very appropriately named."

"That's it!" said Artie. "I remember now! I read about it online when I was doing a project on ghost towns when we studied American history... Guys!"

Everyone turned to look at Artie. "We can't go in there," he said simply.

"Why not?" said Mr. Schue.

"There was a fire in Silent Hill in 1974. Only a handful of people survived, and the fire must still be burning because the ash is everywhere," said Artie.

"So?" said Brittany.

"_So_, the ash could damage our lungs. We could get emphysema or something," said Artie, looking at everyone like he was the smartest guy since Albert Einstein and they were all retarded. "We can't go in there." Kurt sighed. He had a point.

"Awww, what a shame!" Kurt began, putting as much sarcasm as he could muster into it. "Welllllllllll... we-can't-stay-for-the-freakish-town- SO-LET'S-GO!" The countertenor then tried to bolt back towards the bus, already terrified of this town. Something about it made him feel...uneasy. But before he could take 5 steps, Blaine had grabbed his arm.

"Stay," he commanded, making Kurt pout. Mercedes sighed, and looked back at the town.

"Why can't we at least try going in there?" she suggested. Kurt gulped, hoping the glee club would call her crazy. He didn't, under any circumstances, want to step foot in that place. Sam nodded.

"She has a point. If there is a fire, we'll leave. If not, we'll explore. I don't see what is so hard about that!" he replied. Murmurs of agreement spread among the club. Even Mr. Shue thought it was a fair idea.

"Alright, alright...well, Artie, what do you say?" The teacher asked the said boy.

Artie sighed. "Fine. But if you all get the black lung or some other crazy crap, do _not _come crying to me because I will be watching from the sidelines and laughing my crippled ass off." He proceeded to push through the crowd to the front.

"Well, I don't care, as long as I get to sing my solo," Rachel said under her breath. Finn choked back the 'He has a point, will you please just think of something other than your singing for once' on his lips and settled for a sigh.

They moved as a pack toward the abandoned Silent Hill, nobody daring to stray from the group. This place had seen death, and it was apparent with every fading store sign and every dark building. And it was apparent with a scary movement over behind the fence, that looked a lot like the little girl they almost ran over with the bus...

"Stop," said Mercedes. Everyone looked at her in confusion. "Hello?" she called, moving slowly toward the fence. "Is somebody over there?"

Kurt looked toward where Mercedes had seen the little girl. He squinted and saw black hair flying behind a blur. "Hey! Wait up!" Kurt called and ran after the little girl deeper in to town, unaware he was doing so. Blaine widened his eyes.

"KURT! WAIT!" he called, but it was too late. Kurt had disappeared along with the mystery girl. "KURT!" he called. No response. "Damn it!" he growled. Finn frowned.

"Kurt? Bro?" he called, knowing it was useless. If Blaine couldn't reach him, no one could. Brittany sniffed.

"Is my dolphin gone forever? Is he in danger?" she asked, sniffling. Santana frowned and rubbed her back.

"We'll find him," she soothed. Blaine was nervous. What if Brittany had a point? What if Kurt was lost in this creep show of a town? He looked at the others and anger boiled inside of him.

"Are you just going to stand there and ignore the fact that Kurt's gone? Or are you going to move your asses and go look for him?" the hobbit snarled. The glee club flinched.

"Well, I'm going with Blaine," said Finn. "And as I don't think we should split up, I suggest we all go and look."

Mercedes stepped forward. "I'm in."

There was an uncomfortable silence. "There is no argument to be made," said Mr. Shue. "We are all going to look for Kurt." Rachel started to say something, but Mr. Shue interrupted. "Let me rephrase that: We are all going to look for Kurt, and that is _final_."

They followed where Kurt had disappeared to, and after about fifteen minutes of looking, he was still nowhere to be seen. Blaine was beginning to get anxious. He wanted his Kurt back, his big gay fashionista teddy bear.

They had just started down an alley when they heard the first of the sirens. "What in the hell is that?" said Finn.

"They sound like those air raid sirens you hear in a World War II movie," said Artie.

"I'm scared," Brittany whimpered. "This whole place creeps me out... I'm so sorry I was only going to feed you four times a day, Lord Tubbington!" she cried. "Please forgive me! If we get out of this, I promise to feed you six times a day!"

"Oh, will you shut up about your stupid cat already?" said Rachel.

Mr. Shue made a _shushing _noise. Then, the entire world slowly turned black. Brittany whined like a frightened dog. Santana stayed by her side. "It's alright..." she soothed.

Blaine had an idea. "Everyone bunch together. That way, we can make sure everyone... e-except Kurt, is here," he said. Slowly, the group backed into one another, a complaint here and there about stepping on people's feet.

Blaine sighed. "Alright. Roll call..." he said, and soon, one by one he called people's names, and they responded with a 'here'. "Kurt-" He then paused, a feeling of longing and sorrow passing over him. "N-never mind...that's everyone..." A grip tightened on his arm. "Ouch, Mercedes. Don't grip too tight!" he scolded.

"That's not me!" the diva retorted. Blaine was puzzled.

"Sam?"

"Nope."

"Artie?"

"No..sorry..." Blaine was frightened.

"Anyone holding onto me?" He asked, fear rushing through his veins. No one replied. Blaine gulped and, trembling, he reached out a hand to put onto the one holding his upper arm. The minute he touched the hand, he screamed in terror and jumped back. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" he screeched, holding his arm as if it had been stung. The group quickly backed away. Santana took out her phone light and shined it on whatever grabbed Blaine. The minute the light hit the creature, a chorus of screams filled the air.

The creature had the form of a human... except it was pitch black with fire-like markings on it. It opened what appeared to be it's mouth and a long, ear-splitting screech echoed among the group. Blaine widened his eyes. Had this creature found Kurt? Was Kurt dead? What was this thing? Why was it here!

The calm voice of Mercedes was heard amid the creature's shrieks. "Mr. Shue, what do we do?" she said.

"Make no sudden movements," said Puck.

"What? How do you know?" said Santana.

"I've played a video game like this before. Just don't make any sudden movements, and find the flamethrower."

"Wait - _what?_" said Artie.

"Sorry," said Puck. "Force of habit."

The club fell silent. The creature abandoned Blaine's arm and continued to scope out the rest of the group. Then, suddenly, horrifyingly, more screeches filled the air. Santana directed her phone toward the noise, and the light fell upon at least twenty more of the creatures, who had completely surrounded them. "Puck?" said Rachel, in a squeaking voice.

"Yeah?"

"What do you do next in your video game?"

"Oh," said Puck. "Now is when we RUN FOR OUR FUCKING LIVES!"

Without hesitation, the group ran past the creatures and deeper into town. "Over there!" shouted Tina as she pointed to a large old gift shop store. The group ran into the store and slammed the door shut, hoping the creatures were too dim-witted to enter the store. The screeches then started to die down and light began filling the gift shop. Blaine peeked outside as watched as the creatures evaporated into thin air. He fell back and panted heavily. He had never seen something so terrifying in his life.

There was only one guy who would've been able to comfort Blaine...but he was missing and they could do nothing about it. Mr. Shue turned to the group. "Everyone here and alright?" he asked. 'Yes's sounded around the air and Mr. Shue nodded. "Right...Now, I have no idea what that was, but I assure you I don't think it will happen again..." Artie huffed.

"Yeah, right. Why else would those sirens be going off? If there are sirens involved, you know it's not a one time thing." He said.

Nervousness filled Rachel's stomach. She never wanted to see those hideous creatures

ever again. "Hooray..." She said wearily. There was a scream from nearby.

"Kurt?" said Blaine. He started to open the door, but Mr. Shue stopped him. "Let me through," Blaine growled.

"Those monster-zombie-things might not be gone," said Mr. Shue.

"Not gone, my ass!" said Blaine with a high pitched laugh, out of nervousness. "They disappeared into the freaking air! And Kurt is out there, scared and alone, so you are going to _let me through right now._"

"Mr. Shue, let him go," said Finn.

Mr. Shue sighed. "Alright. But if you can't find him, come back straight away."

Blaine nodded. Mr. Shue reluctantly gave him access to the door and let him through. The minute the door closed behind Blaine, he bolted off in search of his boyfriend. "KURT!" He called, hoping to hear the sweet voice of his love. "KUUUUUURT! PLEASE! TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!" His head whipped around, trying to look for any sign of him.

"Blaine...?"

Blaine's heart fluttered. Kurt. It was Kurt. He was alive.

"KURT! WHERE ARE YOU?" Blaine called.

"By some scary, haunted building. I just saw this...this thing!" Blaine heard him reply. Blaine picked up his head. The voice was nearby, Kurt was nearby!

"Continue talking! I can hear you!"

"Uhhh...I...okay...ummm..."

And then Blaine turned a corner and saw him. Kurt was there, looking scared and lonely, and Blaine felt a surge of affection like he'd never felt for him before. Without saying a word, he reached out and grabbed Kurt by the arm, and kissed him sweetly but harshly. Kurt was baffled and shocked, but having Blaine near him made him feel all the better. He melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine moaned and threw his arms around Kurt's waist, glad that he had found Kurt.

Kurt was back, and Blaine never felt more happy. They pulled away after a few minutes, panting. Blaine and Kurt stared at each other, smiles planted on their faces. "I thought I had lost you..." Blaine whispered. Kurt nodded.

"But you didn't..."Kurt whispered. "You stupid idiot, never forget that I'm tougher than I look."

Blaine half-laughed. "We have to get back right now," he said. "Before whatever that was happens again."

"Okay," said Kurt, and he followed his Blaine back to the gift shop.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: DUN HURT ME BECAUSE I TOOK TOO LONG!**

**Artie: Well, they may not have a choice. Can't you see they're all dying of Artie deprivation?**

**Me: ... -_-**

**Artie: It's true! People can't live without me for long or else... _bad things _happen.**

**Me: Oh, really. Like what? **

**Artie: Uh... Erm... Why don't we get to the story? These lovely people have been waiting long enough. **

**Me: *facepalm***

* * *

><p><em><strong>**(Chapter Three)**<strong>_

Finn paced the shop, worried. It had been 20 minutes since Blaine left to try and find Kurt. "Where _are _they?" He hissed. Santana rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure they're fine. Just give them 10 more minutes," she replied, hoping that would shut him up. Mercedes was nervous. She didn't want to lose both Kurt _and _Blaine. Another 5 minutes had passed, and still no sign.

"Should we go and look for them? At least we'll be in a group-" Mercedes suggested when Rachel shouted, 'LOOK!' and pointed out the window. The group looked and cheers erupted. Blaine was walking back with his hand around Kurt's waist. The said boy was looking around nervously. Blaine opened the door, stepped to the side to let Kurt in and shut the door behind them. Kurt was then tackled by Brittany, who kept murmuring, 'My dolphin is safe!'

Mercedes was next in line to share a hug, and after she pulled back, she gave Blaine a 'Good job.' smile. Mr. Shue walked up to them. "It's very nice to see you Kurt, but please, don't run off without us." He said. Kurt nodded.

"I'm sorry, but something about that girl...It's like she _wanted _me to follow her...something drew me to her and I really couldn't fight it. I know it was stupid and careless, and I'll try not to run off again," he replied. Mr. Shue was confused, but he just nodded and walked back the group. Blaine turned to Kurt.

"What do you mean by that...?" He asked his boyfriend. Kurt frowned.

"It's hard to explain...let's go join the others..." Blaine nodded as he watched Kurt walk back to the group and be greeted by the others.

Sirens began to wail out. Brittany clung to Kurt's arm like a lifeline. Kurt paled. "It's those things again...isn't it?" He asked, shaking. Blaine walked over and sat by Kurt.

"Y-yeah...but don't worry, we're safe inside here." He replied. Kurt slowly nodded and held Blaine's hand as the world went dark. To his horror, as he looked around, Kurt noted that Blaine was wrong. Completely wrong.

The walls began to rust up and shed the wallpaper, revealing a chain-like fence around them. Brittany whimpered even more, and the others huddled together, terrified. Blaine stood up, ignoring Kurt's protests and walked around, looking for any sign of those creatures. Suddenly, everyone heard the sound of what they heard earlier. A high pitched scream emitted from behind the fence. Kurt shrieked in terror as his eyes landed on the same monster that had grabbed Blaine. The monster was trapped behind the fence, but the sight still terrified the him. Blaine ran over to him and held him tight, hoping Kurt would calm down.

"Guys," said Mr. Shue, "stand completely still. Just like before. They can't get through that fence; we have to wait it out until they leave."

There was nodding and murmuring of agreement among the group. Kurt held on to Blaine like a lifeline, stubbornly refusing to let go. Rachel, too, was tethered to Finn, Artie was closing his eyes and holding his hands over his ears, Mike and Tina had picked this, of all times, to kiss more, Quinn and Puck were turned, backs facing each other, to the east and west walls, Mercedes was murmuring something under her breath that sounded like a prayer, and Santana was holding Brittany's head as the latter sobbed into the former's shoulder.

The monsters clawed at the fence like their lives depended on it. They looked so pitiful, Brittany sort of wished she could help them. Kurt then looked around and noticed a figure standing behind the monsters.

The little girl.

"Hey! That little girl is in trouble!" Kurt cried out. "She needs help!" Blaine and the others turned to him.

"What girl?" Tina asked. Kurt pointed towards the girl.

"That one!" he replied, barely resisting the urge to jump out of Blaine's grasp and go help her. Artie shook his head.

"Kurt, you must have gone insane...there is no girl!" he said. Blaine glared at Artie for calling _his _Kurt insane. Kurt frowned.

"I swear, I see her! She's right there!" he argued. Blaine held Kurt tighter, knowing Kurt was about to jump up at any time. The girl smiled wickedly and held up one finger, beckoning Kurt. Kurt closed his eyes and tried not to look at her. He remembered what he had promised the group.

"_Kurt..._" a voice whispered. Kurt shot his head up in time to see the girl blink at him and walk away as the monsters dissolved and light returned to the shop as the image of the said place went back to normal.

"A-am I going crazy...?" he whispered, frowning. Blaine shook his head.

"No...no no no no no... Kurt, you're perfectly fine," he said, kissing Kurt's temple.

For a few minutes, the glee club remained where they were, wallowing in the silence. Things were bad, there was no denying that, and they had to get out of Silent Hill fast if they were to get out alive.

It was Puck who first ventured outside the little shop. He was followed by the rest of them. "Where do we go now?" Mike asked. Mr. Shue shrugged.

"Don't know." He replied. Rachel huffed.

"Well, I don't want to stay out here, knowing those things are around," he hissed. For once, Kurt agreed with her.

"I agree, I'm absolutely terrified. I hate this place. Screw Regionals. I want to go home!" Kurt cried. Blaine frowned and hugged him.

"I know, baby, I know." He said, stroking Kurt's hair. Surprisingly, he let him. Blaine turned to the group. "Well, where to? We all know we can't go back to the bus, thanks to the missing road. Just keep moving forward?" he suggested.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Quinn replied. Everyone agreed reluctantly. Soon, the group moved deeper into town. Kurt's nerves were on the edge. He didn't think he could take anymore.

"Blaine..." Kurt whimpered, tugging on his boyfriend's sleeve. Blaine looked at him.

"Yes?" he asked casually, as if they weren't in a haunted town. If Kurt were a cat, he would've growled. Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt's expression. "What?" Kurt huffed and shook his head.

"Never mind." Blaine just shrugged and continued walking. Rachel huffed.

"Great. No solos, no winning, no-" Kurt spun around.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID, SPOILED, FAT-NOSED PIECE OF-"

"HEY!" Kurt looked up to see a female police officer standing there with a hand on her hip. Her face was covered by a helmet and sunglasses, so Kurt couldn't correctly see what she looked like.

"Yes, officer - wait... you. You have to know something, right?" Kurt asked hopefully, acting as if he hadn't been yelling at the loud-mouthed Rachel. He could just imagine the officer raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked, but her tone said she knew otherwise. Artie sighed.

"Miss. The monsters, sirens, underground fires... you know what's going on, don't you?" he asked. The said policewoman sighed.

"Yeah, not all the details, but I know what you mean. However, I want to know what a bunch of teenagers like you are doing in a place like this." She turned to Kurt. "And why you were screaming at that little Missy?" Rachel smirked at the said fashionista. Kurt gave the officer a 'Bitch, _please_' look.

"You want to know why I've been screaming at her? You _really_ want to know? Well, I'll tell you. It's because she is the most selfish, ego-filled, frankly _pathetic _person I have ever met," Kurt spat.

"Kurt," said Mr. Shue sternly. "Don't scare her off before she's even met us." He held out his hand to the police officer. "Mr. Will Shuester," he greeted.

The officer returned the handshake. "Officer Cybil Bennet," she said. Cybil removed her sunglasses so she could get a good look at the group. "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"We're a glee club from Lima, Ohio. We were on the way to Raleigh for Regionals, but we ended up here," said Mr. Shue.

Cybil sighed. "Well, I would tell you all to scram - "

"Is she being possessed by Coach Sylvester?" Brittany whispered into Santana's ear.

" - but it seems as though the road is missing," Cybil finished. Quinn huffed.

"Great. Just _great_! We're stuck," she ranted. Kurt turned to Cybil.

"Uh, Ms. Bennet?" He asked. Cybil turned to him. "Would you happen to know a little girl with long black hair?" The officer shook her head.

"No. I'm sorry." Mr. Shue sighed and turned to the group.

"Alright, Now I think we should split up." There was an immediate chorus of protests, including Mercedes's 'AW, HELL TO THE NAH!' and Finn's 'NO WAY!'. Cybil shouted out to quiet the group.

"HEY! SETTLE DOWN AND LISTEN TO YOUR INSTRUCTOR," she bellowed. The group immediately quieted, especially Puck. If there was one thing you learned in juvee, it was to never anger an officer. Mr. Shue thanked Cybil and turned back to the group.

"I understand you guys are frightened, and so am I. But now with two adults, we could split up and check things out... I mean, if Officer Bennet doesn't mind." Cybil shook her head on cue. He continued. "Alright. Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Rachel, and Mercedes will go with Officer Bennet. The rest of you come with me." The said students nodded and gathered near Cybil. Kurt pushed Rachel away from him, earning a glare from the short girl. Finn kissed Rachel good-bye and joined his group.

"Alright, let's head out. We should meet up in two hours, back here." Cybil called out. Mr. Shue nodded in approval and his group went the opposite direction.


End file.
